Paper-sheet recognition apparatuses that recognize a type, authenticity, and fitness of paper sheets, such as, banknotes, checks, drafts, and gift coupons are known in the art.
Such paper-sheet recognition apparatuses perform various recognitions such as the type, the authenticity, and the fitness of the paper sheet based on data, etc., that indicates a feature value of the paper sheet detected by using an optical sensor, or the like.
For example, in Patent Document 1, a paper-sheet recognition apparatus is disclosed that captures an image of a paper sheet to be recognized, for example, a banknote, compares a feature pattern of the captured image with a feature pattern of a template stored previously, and recognizes a denomination, authenticity, and fitness of the banknote.